


Scars and Nerves

by JacklynnHyde



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But seriously smut, Implication of abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slight Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklynnHyde/pseuds/JacklynnHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turns up in Tony's bedroom, beaten and exhausted. Tony, unable to deny his fascination with the God of Mischief, helps to patch him up and Loki is very grateful. Frostiron SMUT One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Nerves

Tony sat in his lab, rubbing his eyes wearily as he tried to make sense of the numbers rapidly flitting across the screen in front of him. Bruce had long since gone to bed and none of the others ever bothered to come down to see him after ten o'clock. With that said, it had been hours since he last looked at the clock. For all her knew, Steve was going to descend into the room and order that he march upstairs for breakfast. Either way, he knew he’d been awake for far too long. Shaking his head, the billionaire stood sleepily and walked to the elevator, yelling to JARVIS to shut everything down behind him. As the elevator doors closed in front of him, he watched his lab sink into complete darkness.

It didn’t take Tony long to get to his room and he fell into bed, not bothering to do anything more than kick off his shoes and socks before crawling up the bed so his head was on a pillow rather than just the mattress. He stole a quick look at his clock – which read 2.37AM – before closing his eyes, prepared to succumb to the sleep he’d denied himself for 36 hours. He lay calm and comfortably on his stomach for a few minutes before he felt an icy breeze against his cheek. Groggily he mumbled, “JARVIS, close the windows.”

“They are closed, sir.” At this, Tony rolled over and sat up quickly, his sleep-deprived brain restored with the hit of adrenaline he got when he saw the figure standing by the doorway, his dark frame now illuminated in a pale blue light coming from the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. The brunette shifted backwards in bed as the figure moved closer to him, slowly approaching the foot of the bed.

“Lights; 50 per cent.” The room lit up and Tony squinted a little before his eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed. At the foot of his bed the Norse God of Mischief stood; his face no longer bearing his trademark grin, instead impassive and tired. His deep green eyes met the genius’ brown ones and his lips twitched in a slight smirk.

“Surprised, Man of Iron?”

“No,” Tony said, standing slowly. “Just, caught off guard.”

“That was my purpose,” Loki answered easily, his accent becoming thicker with his sarcasm. Stark walked over to the small tray he had on one side of his room and poured himself a drink, turning his back on the God. He took his time before turning around again; when he did, he was met by confused look framed by raven hair. “You are not going to alert your colleagues to my presence?”

“No,” Tony answered casually, taking a sip of his drink and enjoying the warm feeling it provided before continuing. “You’re not armed, I'm not armed and I'm not looking for a fight. Also, by the look of your throat,” he gestured to the faint bruises he saw there, the same shapes as the hands of a man, “neither are you.”

The God looked almost awkward, staring around at the room for a moment before facing Tony again. “I come to you as a last resort. Believe me, I would not be here were your expertise not necessary.”

“Oh?” Tony placed his glass on the tray and took a step forward. “And what expertise might those be?”

Loki hesitated. “Because of the…incident that occurred here on Midgard, I have been robbed of my power. In doing that, I am no longer able to heal myself. I'm not used to living with physical injury and thus I thought-”

“Wait a moment,” Tony said, raising a hand toward the God. “You are coming to me because…because you need a doctor?”

Loki bit back the spiteful words he longed to hiss and nodded. “No-one on Asgard is permitted to help me. It is a part of my sentence, in which I am forced to live completely alone. How this is any different to my reality I am yet to see…” He trailed off before finding his thoughts again and continuing. “I thought that, since you are the least – shall I say spiteful? – of the mortals I know, I thought you could assist me.”

“Bruce is the doctor,” Tony said slowly. “And he’s got a better hold on his temper than me. You’d be better off going to him.”

Loki’s eyes widened in horror before he managed to resume his look of neutrality; he turned back to Tony. “I have no desire to have any further dealing with him or his…better half.”

Stark smirked at the idea that the Hulk had Loki terrified. He’d have to tell Bruce at some point. Shaking his head quickly, he brought himself back into focus. “But why should I help you?”

“I have no reason why you should,” Loki said with power as he took a step forward. “But you will.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity.” Loki was now inches away from Tony and looked down on him with a smile across his face. “Because you don’t believe that I'm really here for help and you want to know why I really came here.”

“Will you tell me?” Tony said openly and the God laughed for a moment before doubling over in pain, clutching at his left ribs. He looked up at the mortal, his eyes seemed to be glowing green in their intensity but this time all trace of power seemed to have disappeared from his face, replaced by fear and pain. Tony couldn't help a sad smile as he helped Loki stand. “Lie down.”

The King of Mischief obeyed and stretched himself along the length of the bed. Tony disappeared into his bathroom for a moment before returning with some basic first aid supplies. He cleared his throat before speaking awkwardly. “I need you to remove your clothing.”

Loki looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Tony quickly tried to explain himself. “You look like you have sustained damage to your ribs and chest. I need to examine the area.”

“Very well.” Loki stood and slowly undressed, his back to his doctor. Tony couldn't stop himself from salivating slightly as the God’s pale shoulders came into his view. He imagined the way scratches and bites would stand out so beautifully against his skin. It took all his restraint not to reach out and touch him but he shook his head, banishing the wicked thought. Loki lay back down, now wearing nothing but his black leather pants. Tony rubbed his forehead before moving forward and examining his patient. He couldn't stifle the gasp that crossed his lips when his eyes met the damage there.

Following down his body from the bruises to his neck, Tony saw deep red gashes surrounded by dark bruising as well cuts and blemishes to the rest of his torso. Whatever did this to him was violent and merciless. Added to this, a tinge of sadness crossed the billionaire’s face when he saw the old scars that covered a large area. Tony reached forward and ran his fingertips along one of them. Loki shuddered. “What happened to you?”

“Prison guards aren't watched very closely. Some of them get a little…carried away.”

“No,” Tony said, running his fingertips along another scar intersecting the last. “All these scars. Where did they come from?”

“I came here for help, Stark, not for interrogation.” Loki’s eyes closed and Tony swore he saw tears glinting in them. None the less, Tony continued with an examination in silence, only talking when he need confirmation of an injury or the pain in the area. After a few minutes, he assessed the damage as two bruised ribs, four deep gashes and severe bruising to his upper torso. Quickly he sterilised the wounds as best he could. When he was finished, he took the remaining equipment back to the bathroom. Slowly he put everything away before returning to his room. To his great surprise, Loki was still there.

“I thought you’d have left.” Loki, still only wearing his pants, turned his attention away from the window he’d been looking out of and walked over to Tony slowly until there was about a foot of space between them.

“I still need to thank you.” Before he could react or question what was happening, Loki pushed him up against the wall, his mouth pressed harshly against his. Tony moaned and leant into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the God’s neck; his fingers knotting in his dark hair. He felt Loki smile against his mouth as he pushed him tighter up again the wall, grinding into him and making them both moan.

Loki licked and bit at the shorter man’s bottom lip until his mouth opened and he plunged his tongue into the billionaire’s mouth, exploring it and tasting him. Tony didn't protest and pulled the God closer to him, his fists clutching painfully at his hair as their kisses grew deeper. Finally, Loki pulled away and began ravishing his doctor’s neck, kissing and sucking and biting at it until Tony was weak at the knees, his fingers clawing at the taller man’s shoulders. Effortlessly, and without breaking contact, Loki pulled them both away from the wall and forcefully pushed Tony down onto the bed before kneeling over him.

Looking up, the billionaire saw the panting God leaning over him, his eyes black with lust and his skin faintly pink. The image sent a jolt of electricity through Tony straight to his core. He sat up and pulled Loki’s head towards him, ravishing him with passionate kisses to his lips neck and shoulder. He let out a moan of pleasure, tilting his head back to allow the engineer better access. Tony kissed and bit at him until the God was panting heavily and started tugging at his shirt. He raised his arms so the paler man could remove the offending item. His eyes then caught on the arc reactor and his eyes widened in curiosity and horror.

“What is this device?” Loki questioned as he ran his fingers over the cool metal.

“It’s an electromagnet. It’s keeping pieces of shrapnel out of my heart.” Loki’s eyes never left the device as his fingertips traced it gently. Tony was suddenly worried. All the man had to do was reach in and pull it out of his chest and there would be nothing he could do. He would die here before the rest of the building was even awake. His thoughts were cut off when he felt the God’s cool fingertips running along the skin surrounding the implant. He was tracing the scars running from it and Tony shivered. At this, Loki looked up.

“You can feel me?”

“Yes, but…” he trailed off but the curious look on the God’s face willed him to continue. “When they inserted the device, they killed a lot of nerves, along the scars. This lead to the ones that survived becoming hypersensitive.”

“Hmm.” The gentle hum of his voice combined with the feeling of his fingers along the scars caused Tony to shudder. Loki smiled and pushed the engineer back down so his head was on the pillows before he shifted down, sitting above the shorter man’s thighs. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to one of the scars and Tony let out a gasp which faded into a moan. Loki smiled as he licked along one of the lines towards the centre of his chest before biting at the area near the metal. Tony let out a slight shriek that again faded into a moan. This assault continued until Tony pulled the God back up, kissing him hotly but Loki was having none of that. He pulled away quickly and kissed his way down his chest until he arrived at the band of his pants.

Without asking for any sign of permission, Loki undid the brunette’s jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, completely off. Tony Stark now lay completely naked before him, his member throbbing. Loki smirked as he lowered himself and experimentally licked the slit and Tony groaned, gripping at the sheets around him. The Norse God smiled and he licked him again, but this time from base to tip before swirling his tongue around the slit again. As he did this, Tony let out a loud yelp that melted into a lustful moan; he was at no loss as to why the God was called ‘silver tongue’. As Stark gasped and moaned, Loki repeated this action a few more times before taking him completely in his mouth.

The God sucked at Tony’s cock, occasionally running his teeth gently along his length which elicited such an animalistic moan from his recipient it hardly seemed real. He slid his mouth from base to tip repeatedly, licking at the slit and along the underside of his member. But just when Tony thought he couldn't take it any longer, Loki stopped, pulling away completely and the frustrated genius let out a groan at the loss. Loki grinned mischievously. “I haven’t had all my fun yet.”

The words sent a chill down Tony’s spine straight to his cock which twitched a little at the suggestion. The pale God crawled back up his tanned body and pressed another harsh kiss to his lips. Smiling into it, Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, pulling him closer before rolling over; flipping them both so now Stark was on top. Loki made a futile attempt to restore his place but Tony just grabbed his arms and held them above his head. “My turn.”

Tony began his slow assault at the God’s neck; kissing and sucking at it remorselessly as the man beneath him writhed and moaned. He licked and sucked at the crook of his neck and when he gently bit at the flesh beneath his right earlobe, Loki screamed something in a language Tony had never heard. Continuing his ruthless campaign, he moved further down, kissing every scar and every blemish pain had left on his skin. How someone could damage something so precious, Tony didn't know. The sounds that Loki was making were driving him crazy but he continued his slow attack, kissing and biting his way down the God’s pale, wounded chest until he found himself at the waistband of his trousers. Hastily he removed them, Loki lifting his rear to help, and discarded them with the rest of their clothing. Now the pair of them were both completely naked.

Looking down, he became aware of the God’s impressive length, twitching under him. Smirking, he licked down from Loki’s navel to the base of his cock, pressing a light kiss to the tip. Loki moaned before grabbing Stark’s hair and pulling his head upwards to look at him. Tony’s eyes sparkled as he spoke. “I need you. I want you.”

Loki pulled Tony back up and flipped them again so he was on top. “What do you want Tony?”

“You,” Tony all but whispered but the message was heard none the less; but Loki was nothing if not a tease. He nipped at his neck, kissing and biting as Stark moaned beneath him. He moved up a little and bit at his ear lobe, whilst sensually whispering in his ear.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to – oh, fuck.” Tony lost his train of thought as Loki licked from his neck to his ear, nibbling at the lobe again. He’d had many conquests but none of them had switched off his brain like this. Still, he struggled through the sea of endorphins and Loki’s relentless abuse to his throat. “Fuck me.”

Loki sat back up, his knees on either side of Tony’s groin as he tilted his head, smiling at his lover. “Beg.”

“W-what?” Tony looked up to see Loki’s sensual smile, but the glint of mischief was still in his eye. The God leant forward slightly and ran his nails along Tony’s tanned chest on either side of the arc reactor, but he made sure he touched some of the longer scars.

“I want. You. To beg.” Each word was punctuated by a kiss to his chest, the nerves there sending waves of pleasure through Tony’s head but still he refused to play Loki’s game. He was Tony Fucking Stark! People begged for him. He moaned and swore but Loki wasn't satisfied with that. He leant right forward and whispered in his ear again. “BEG!”

Then the God did several things at once. He bit down in the crook of Tony’s neck whilst running his nails over the scars on his chest. At the same time, he ground against the smaller man and he couldn't take it any more; to hell with Loki’s game. “Please! Loki, Please! Please, FUCK ME!”

Loki sat back up and grinned. Tony watch with his mind shrouded in lust as Loki took three of his own fingers and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them liberally. He closed his eyes and moaned, his head falling back and Tony thought he was going to cum right then and there. A few moments passed before Loki opened his eyes which were glassy and dreamy. He pulled his fingers from his mouth which were now glistening with saliva. He shifted down slightly and slowly inserted one finger into Tony’s hole.

The brunette arched his back. Despite the discomfort he found he enjoyed the sensation and he let out a long drawn out moan as Loki hooked his finger inside him. A short time late Loki inserted a second finger and Tony felt the sting of his hole widening, but it was wholly taken over by the pleasure he felt as he pressed down into the God’s hand who scissored his fingers inside him. Then, when he was sufficiently stretched, the third finger was added and Tony moaned loudly. He heard Loki chuckle. “That was the easy part. This is the part that hurts.”

Tony whimpered when Loki’s fingers were removed from his ass. He looked up to see Loki positioning himself at Tony’s entrance and, before he could prepare, he thrust completely into him and Tony thought he’d died. The pain was balanced out only by the pleasure and he wiggled himself in an attempt to get Loki to move. After a second, Loki did start to move and the pain quickly gave way completely to pleasure. They both groaned in unison as the thrust became faster. Tony pulled Loki down to him and kissed him hastily whilst the God continued to pound into him. Pulling away, the shorter man spoke, “I going to-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Loki had grabbed Tony’s pulsing erection and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. Tony let out a final, loud yell before he came undone and his vision went white. He emptied himself over his own torso. He felt Loki cum soon after him, the warmth from his ejaculation filling him. Collapsing on top of the smaller man, Loki pulled out and Tony whimpered at the emptiness. Rolling away from Tony, the two just lay there for a while, breathing heavily before Tony looked down at himself. Loki followed his gaze and grinned.

Rolling onto his stomach, Loki looked up at Tony through dark eyelashes before carefully licking every drop of the white liquid off his lover’s torso. The brunette watched him with wide eyes before Loki finished and came up to kiss him, the salty taste of himself present on the God’s lips.

They broke apart and lay there quietly for a moment, before Tony’s brain kicked back in. Rolling over on his side, he lifted himself up on one elbow to look at the God. “Is this why you really came here?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Loki asked innocently, a grin plastered across his face. Tony fake glared at him.

“You came here to seduce me.”

“And I succeeded.”

“Why?” The question hung in the air for a long, silent moment before Loki sighed and answered him.

“I've been planning to come here for a while, but I just needed a reason. These,” he gestured down at the gashes covering his body, “seemed reasonable.”

“So you didn't need to come to me? You could've stayed on Asgard.”

“No,” Loki answered casually, staring at the ceiling. “What I told you was true. They are forbidden to help me. I did need help, Tony. Just not as much as you thought.”

“But why me?”

“Why so many questions?”

“Curiosity.” Loki laughed lightly and Tony noticed how his ribs seemed fine.

“Because you’re different.” Tony looked at him quizzically and he sighed. “Because you, unlike the others, spoke. You didn't just try to destroy me, you tried to understand me. Brains over brawn has always been my belief. You gave me something…fun.”

Tony laughed and Loki joined in briefly before they both fell into silence. Before long, they were asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
